To the End
by citixlitesxburnxtehxdead
Summary: AU. I let my eyelids slide shut, cutting off the view of perfectly white ceiling above my head. In the place of dreaming, I let my thoughts drift back to how I miraculously ended up here. BellaxJasper, explained later
1. Chapter 1

So I decided, since I'm doing such a GREAT job updating my Jasper story, that I'd start a new story

**So I decided, since I'm doing such a GREAT job updating my Jasper story, that I'd start a new story. Brilliant, right? But I'm stuck ALREADY, and plus, I'm just too plain lazy right now, so I need to get back into writing stories, and keeping up with it.**

**So I can't promise I'll get anywhere with this story, but I'll sure try. I'm not gonna give up on the Jasper story, but I'm gonna ignore it a little while longer.**

**Now, I'm usually a strict EdwardxBella supporter, but I LOVE Jasper beyond belief, so I thought I'd try a JasperxBella story.**

**I slaved over this thing, so I think the only fair thing for you guys to do is review **

**I own NOTHING 'cept a few pieces of paper and a computer.**

The couch was what I had imagined the clouds in heaven to feel like, compared to the ground that I had spent so much of the last few decades on. I let my eyelids slide shut, cutting off the view of perfectly white ceiling above my head. In the place of dreaming, I let my thoughts drift back to how I miraculously ended up here.

_I couldn't stand it. Killing without remorse. Not even that. Just the fact of killing so much. No one seemed to care. I don't think I would either, except for the fact that every time I killed somebody, human or vampire, I might as well be killing myself, without the benefit of knowing that I'll die in the end. The pain they felt, they shared, and I felt it as my own. But there was no way to survive but this. And even if I wanted to end it, how? If I tried to let the others kill me, I already knew that my instincts would kick in, I would fight, and I would win. _

_But then, I found there _was_ a way. Of course, it couldn't completely stop the killing. Nothing could. But, perhaps, it would lessen the killing. I heard that up north, there wasn't any of the wars down here. It was peaceful, the nomad vampires feeding where they may, no one trying to control any particular area._

_I would move north. _

The brown haired female, the leader's mate, Esme, entered the room with the bronze haired male.

"Hello dear. Is this room okay? I can change it if you want. We weren't expecting any visitors." The female said, her voice sweet. "Or new family members." She quickly added. It was disturbing, the difference between her voice and the voice of other vampires I had met. Hers was…sweeter.

"No, this is fine. Thank you." I force a smile onto my face. I'm not used to using such courtesies. This was a whole other world from the harsh bluntness of the south. There you said what you meant, without bothering with please, and thank you. Sure, the humans did, but in the world of vampires, you said what was needed and that was it. There was no time for niceties.

Esme smiled and left the room. The bronze haired one, Edward, stayed. He sat down on the far edge of the couch, next to my feet.

"Here. You might want this. Things can get…_loud_ here. So if you want any piece with your thoughts…." Edward trailed off into silence. Suddenly a cd player flew into my lap. I hadn't ever used one before, but now that they were becoming more popular, I had seen enough of them to know how they worked.

"Thanks." I smiled. Niceties again.

Edward nodded, then he too got up and left. I was alone again.

I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he meant by things "getting loud," so I quickly pulled the headphones over my head, and started the cd inside.

_We only come out at night _

_The days are much too bright_

_We only come out at night. _

I could only laugh at the irony, as the next memory started playing in my head.

_Leaving at night was the first idea that came into my head. But then, that would be stupid. Vampires could only really move at night, the sun always too bright. So if anyone was to suspect someone of leaving, they would suspect night time. _

_Fighting and hunting took place at night, training during the day. Large building were built to accommodate the newborn's training, out of sight, where the humans wouldn't stumble across them._

_I didn't have to bother with packing: I only had one spare change of clothes, no other possesions, and there was no point bringing them now, when I could just steal some after I had left. They would only slow me down._

_The only thing I grabbed was some money. The human's war had just ended, so I didn't have to worry about the money working in the north. _

_None of us kept much money around. We couldn't usually risk to have any reaction with the humans, besides hunting, but we kept some. With the war going on, we took no risks._

_I left as the sun started to rise. I knew I wouldn't be able to get far (I would have to stay a considerable distance from the surrounding towns) before nightfall, but once the sun set, I would be free to move._

_And I would be. I would be far gone by the time anyone, even Maria, realized my absense._


	2. Notice

Okay, frankly, I'm completely sick of Twilight, and I want NOTHING to do with it. Sorry. I'm done.


End file.
